1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method for providing a function for resolving user dissatisfaction with operations of devices using, for example, history information on incorrect operations by an arbitrary user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in audio-visual (AV) orientation, AV equipment with improved performance has been developed. In particular, television receivers and the like have a function for performing various types of image processing on the basis of user settings and allowing users to select desired image quality settings (such as color tone or sharpness of images). The improvement in performance of AV equipment, however, may increase the complexity of user operation and may cause many incorrect operations. In view of the situation of many incorrect operations, various methods for supporting user operation have been proposed.
For example, a method in which a remote controller operation signal is subjected to command analysis to detect an incorrect operation or an unnecessary operation and in which guidance information is presented has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300407).
Further, an operation support apparatus that predicts a purpose for a user from the operation on a device so that a user interface for supporting user operation can reflect the purpose has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-171443).